


Broken

by leightaylor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 1, angsty, clace, clary being emo, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leightaylor/pseuds/leightaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary reflects on what happened with her and Jace at the end of season one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not watched season 1 of Shadowhunters, don't read this because there are spoilers

_It wasn’t supposed to be this way_ , Clary thought. They were supposed to stop Valentine, Clary was supposed to kill him. And Jace was supposed to be by _her_ side when it happened. Part of her, a small part, hoped she and the Lightwoods never found them, so she wouldn’t have to face either of them again but she knew this was a pointless hope. They needed to find Valentine and stop him, no matter how selfishly Clary wanted to run and pretend none of this was truly happening. She held a seraph blade, one Jace had given her, and watched it light up, thinking back to when they’d first met at Pandemonium. She had thought she was meeting her soulmate, but she wasn’t. She was meeting her family. Clary tossed the seraph blade onto her bed in disgust and wiped away her tears. She had cried for weeks now, and as much as she knew she had to put an end to Valentine’s plans, Clary couldn’t find the strength to move past her broken, lost, and confused heart.


End file.
